The Warmth of the Moon
by Ace-powers
Summary: Percy is an deadly feared demigod that come from,ancient spartan heritage and is in trouble making himself into a deadly volcano that no one knows when it will erupt contains: heavy language and future lemons. give it a read and feedback.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is to mend my mistakes from my other story I wrote.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJ characters they all belong to the most magnificent author Rick Riodan **_

Flashback Ancient Greece:

City-state Sparta

The Spartan Queen was giving birth to her son unknowing to her king/husband and Poseidon that the fathers of the child are Poseidon (god of the seas) and the king himself. Knowing it would be the end of her life.

Flashback

Sparta Royal Festival

The royal family was throwing a party and invited all of the royals of Greece and she had met and very handsome man that came from some unknown kingdom of Greece and she was offer a cup of wine from the man and unknowing to her that she was taken to this beautiful beach that was filled with moonlight that made the sands appear to be white. The man disappears after telling her his name is Poseidon. She thought desperately to see him again and she came across an elderly woman and she told the Queen that she can fulfill her every desires and the Queen told her what she wishes to see Poseidon again and to have a child because no matter how many times she and her husband have sex with each she just can't bear a child even though she prayed to the gods for assistance she told the old woman and the elderly woman told her that she would have to go in search of these magical items she look at the list and it read: _**The Maiden must take the fruit from the sacred tree. The Maiden must ask the love goddess for essence of her true beauty. The Maiden must capture the essence of warrior spirit. The Maiden must bathe in the river of Death. The Maiden must find the sword of the warrior of the wounded heel. The Maiden must seek the love of the heart. The Maiden must have the fur of the immortal lion. The Maiden must bear the burden of the world. The Maiden must bear a pure heart or the task of hand would consume the Maiden life.**_

Flash Forward: Royal Bedroom

The past tasks and thoughts of the Queen were ending at a closer rate at last she bore the fruit of a beautiful healthy baby boy and knowing that this is her end of the line she named her son Perseus and she said this she fell into grip of death and was no more.

Another flash forward: Modern Time

Perseus knelt to the ground and weep from hearing this words coming from his father Poseidon. Perseus is the strongest demigod in the history of the world and yet he has a darkness that is growing stronger by the day and Perseus does not even know it __


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of PJ's characters they are owned by Rick Riordan**_

Chapter 2

Modern Day: Chicago, Illinois

Top of the Willis Tower

10:00 pm

_**Percy POV**_

Every time I sleep I hear the screams of pain and loss all around me. An yet I am still confused on how I got here or anywhere around me. But with my trustee dragon partner 'Achilles' out last many heroes deeds that seem like a piece of dust compared to even one of Percy's deeds of just only one. "But the oddest things keep happening to me all of these untimely flash backs keep come to me 'oooo great here come another one damnit I hate these flash backs I blame the stupid fates."

_**Flash back**_

_**Ancient Greece: Sparta**_

The Royal bedroom was silent no one utter a single word but they look towards for guidance but he was doing nothing but shaken his body trembling out shock and grief even though his the Spartans' king he broke down and cried with his newborn son in his arms and after five minutes of the king crying for the loss of his lovely wife wept and grieve for moment or two but the king gave regained his composer and look at his son looking deep in his deep sea-green eyes and smiled at look towards the future of life with grief and sorrow.

_**End of Flash back **_

Percy woke up with a smile and tears of pain in his eyes and look at Achilles with a sad smile and Achilles look at his partner/master and nodded and grabbed Percy and flew off toward New Orleans to cheer up Percy but also unknowing of the growing darkness in the heart of both master and dragon that is slowly paying a toll on Percy heart and soul.

_**Artemis POV**_

I hate men they are always acting like pigs except 'Percy' man wish he was still around man I hate his feelings of stupidity and how he always has be the hero with sad eyes. "Hey little sis what you doing" Apollo said always so smug 'Think about how I am going to torture you right now' with full of smite and angry towards him man I hate him almost all of the time especially calling me 'little sis'.

_**Percy POV**_

Why? Why? Why? Must I feel pain. Why?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of PJ they all belong to Rick Riodan**_

_**Percy POV**_

'New Orleans man this city is the boom' I look at Achilles and he gave 'the nod' and I know why but my past was one of those highs and lows but when I look back many I would have it no other way but I need find a way to stop this fucking flash backs man it makes doing things such pain. Throughout all of this I still wonder why I am still alive. 'Great here comes another on'.

_**Flashback: Sparta Royal Bedroom**_

The King was yelling what came right off the top of his head 'what_ the fuck am I supposed to do now that my wife is dead and I need a nurse for my son he need to live '_(a knock was heard for the door) in come my lieutenant and he says there is a woman at the gates say she is here to take care of the child my liege should we let her in 'the king sigh and told him to bring her in.

Nurse meet the king in the royal throne the began discuss the terms for her stay and care for Perseus they walk and talk all the way the royal bedroom and when she first saw Perseus she ran to him and cooed him on how adorable he was he woke and smiled at the nurse smiled and ticked him under the shin. Perseus giggled the king look at his son and knew that he found just what he needs to keep his life back so order.

_**End of Flashback **_

_**Percy POV**_

Percy and Achilles were having fun at _**Mardi-gras**_ and they were enjoying themselves but Perseus was thinking more of his fathers and his nurse and the mystery warrior of the prophecy and himself in the prophecy: _**Two warriors of broken hearts must find love. A maiden of the moon shall brighten the heart of a warrior of a dark heart. A maiden of warmth shall warm the heart of the warrior of an icy heart. The warriors shall defeat the trials of love. To warriors of hope must defeat the phantom of dead sky king and overcome betrayal of earth.**_ Man sometimes I think the fates love to just fuck up my life just for the fucking hell of it. (Fates snickering in the background).

_**Aaron POV**_

Man this trip to _**Mardi-gras **_should lift up my mood. No matter how much I try to love a girl they always love to try and bend me around their fingers and I despises womankind for this no matter what I try to do for them. I will never love anyone ever again. Even though I am African- American light skinned with dark brown eyes with glasses and messy hair I can pick and pull girls just for fun. But is always have this feeling of always being alone man why can't I be happy without a mask to show it. Unknowing to Aaron his heart was putting up walls of ice and angry, hate in him slowly unknowing to him he is becoming more and more cold-hearted by the day.

A/N: So how was this chapter so review and comment and wait to the next update probably tomorrow maybe.


End file.
